harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter Wiki:Prorok Codzienny
~ ~ ~ PROROK CODZIENNY ~ ~ ~ |-|Strona Główna= Ekstra news Jakiś czas temu na wikię została dodana mapa użytkowników HPW, na którą każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może się wpisać. Dzięki inicjatywie naszego biurokraty Michnara mapa została już częściowo zapełniona zacną ilością nicków. :- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:58, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) Najnowsze zmiany i osiągnięcia w projektach * Fan Art XV (głosowanie) *: Rozpoczęło się głosowanie na rysunek w kategorii uczniowie. W obecnej edycji zgłosiło się wielu użytkowników, z czego aż dziewięciu dodało swoje prace, które można zobaczyć tu. Zapraszamy serdecznie do głosowania i udziału w następnych edycjach. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:40, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) Poza wiki * Gdy żyjesz z głową w chmurach (Blog) *: Mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam fantastycznego bloga naszej moderatorki czatu Sensualnej. Opublikowała tam swoje opowiadanie, którego akcja dzieje się około dwudziestu lat po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart i skupia się na tajemniczym dziedzicu Voldemorta. W opowiadaniu pojawia się również Alicja, młoda czarodziejka, która została przez matkę odizolowana od świata magii, a ujawniając swoje zdolności zwraca uwagę Ministerstwa. Jakby tego było mało poznajemy również losy młodych Potterów i Weasley'ów, i ich początki w szkole magii. To zaledwie mała cząstka tego co możecie przeczytać, ale nic więcej nie zdradzę, tylko zaproszę was do linku wyżej. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:2, paź 27, 2014 (UTC) |-|Archiwum= * "Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" - Recenzja (film) *: Nasz administrator techniczny Urbanski97, znany również z świetnych filmów na You Yube dodał kolejny (czwarty) odcinek HP Week. Tym razem przedstawił nam (ze standardowym komentarzem) książkę "Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" autorstwa J.K. Rowling. Polecam obejrzeć film, do którego link znajduje się powyżej. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 21:18, lis 18, 2014 (UTC) * Moje wspomnienia- Czatowe opowieści *: Kolejny użytkownik podjął się pisania czatowych opowieści, czyli pamiętnika z czatu HPW. Trenor jak każdy zaczął od opisania swoich początków na wiki, wspomniał także o swoich relacjach z Śródziemie wiki. Liczę że pojawi się więcej takich blogów, od wielu użytkowników, tymczasem zapraszam do czytania. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:34, sty 25, 2015 (UTC) * Artykuł Miesiąca XXI *: Jubileuszowa, dwudziesta edycja kultowego konkursu na artykuł miesiąca, zakończona zwycięstwem Michnara i jego artykułem Sybilla Trelawney. *: Marcowa wersja konkursu już się zaczęła, więc zapraszam do brania udziału. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:28, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) * Wielki Quiz o Harrym Potterze III *: Zapraszam do brania udziału w trzecim Quizie o HP, tym razem autorstwa użytkownika Kentorius, który zwyciężył w poprzedniej edycji. Tym razem mamy 16, są znacznie łatwiejsze niż poprzednio, więc osoby posiadające mniejszą wiedzę również mogą się wykazać. :- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:17, mar 13, 2015 (UTC) * Extra news IX *: W wyniku pewnych zajść administrator Karu w dniu 27.02.2015 odebrał sobie uprawnienia biurokraty, oraz zrezygnował ze stanowiska redaktora projektów Wikianin od kuchni, oraz Prorok codzienny. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:28, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) * Fan Art XIV *: Kolejna wyjątkowa edycja naszego konkursu rysowniczego. Tym razem, dzięki burzy mózgów na czacie postanowiono dodać kategorię "interpretacje okładek". Uczestnicy ponownie muszą wykazać się kreatywnością, by narysować własne okładki wybranych części Harrego Pottera, ciekawe co z tego będzie. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:28, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) * Wielki Quiz o Harrym Potterze II (wyniki) *: Drugi Quiz o HP zakończony. Zwyciężył użytkownik Kentorius, zdobywając 18 punktów. Zaraz za nim anonimowy użytkownik z 15,5 punktami, a na trzecim miejscu Hermiona111 z 14. Prawdopodobnie za miesiąc pojawi się kolejny Quiz, wykonany przez obecnego zwycięzcę. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:50, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) * Wok: Wywiad z Krystianemwolskim *: DexArt dodał kolejny wywiad tym razem z naszym rocznym adminem Krystianemwolskim, zasłużonym w edycjach, byłym moderatorem czatu. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 21:42, paź 30, 2014 (UTC) * Moja przygoda z Harry Potter Wiki, czyli HPW wczoraj i dziś *: Nasz Administrator Karu dodał na swoim blogu wpis, na temat swojej historii na HPW. Opisał tam miedzy innymi o początkach na wiki i zdobyciu uprawnień. Karu jest prawdopodobnie najdłużej na HPW, więc warto przeczytać bloga, jeśli się chce dowiedzieć jak to kiedyś wyglądało. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:11, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) * Extra news VIII *: Na naszym forum zaszły duże zmiany. Dzięki wspólnej pracy Administratorów i Moderatorów wszystkie wątki na wiki zostały przesortowane do nowych subforów: Dyskusja, Off-topic, Nowości, Ogłoszenia, Pytania, Propozycje, Pytania do administracji, Artykuł Miesiąca, Fan Art, Konkursy i Zabawy, oraz Administracja. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 20:46, lis 6, 2015 (UTC) * Extra news VII *: Na HPW zostało dodane nowe stanowisko - Moderator, którego zadaniem jest dbanie o porządek na wiki, posiada funkcje Moderatora Czatu i Rollbacka, oraz kilka dodatkowych. Na to stanowisko zostali wybrani przez administrację: najbardziej aktywny rollback Kamilb i znany z tworzenia projektów Moderator Czatu Addamek09. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:03, sty 14, 2015 (UTC) * Fan Art *: Ostatnio odbyła się wyjątkowa edycja konkursu rysowniczego Fan Art, podczas której zostali narysowani użytkownich HPW. Początkowo wydawało się, że kategoria jest nieudana, ponieważ nikt nie wysyłał prac. Dopiero niedługo przed upłynięciem terminu zaczęto dodawać rysunki. Ponownie udział wzięło wiele użytkowników i pojawiło się dużo pięknych prac: GinnyWeasley1981d (Clove i Lileczka), Natiszonovva (Pisarz228 i Addamek09), Montez (Animagia), Animagia (Mędrzec), ProofesorekPL (Animagia), Rene.2705 (Karystianwolski) i Addamek09 (Notabene). Niektórzy z namalowanych ustawili sobie, na pewien czas te rysunki jako awatary. Po głosowaniu po raz piąty Rene zajmuje pierwsze miejsce, zaraz za nią Animagia i na trzecim miejscu Montez. W obecnej edycji również trzeba będzie się wykazać wyobraźnią, ponieważ tym razem trzeba połączyć jakiś motyw z HP z motywem świątecznym. Zapraszam do zgłaszania się tutaj. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:1, gru 12, 2014 (UTC) * Przydział do domów *: Jakiś czas temu użytkowniczka Venet dodała propozycję nowego projektu. Chodzi o quiz, którego wynikiem ma być przydział do jednego z czterech domów Hogwartu. Dokładna mechanika projektu jeszcze nie została wyjaśniona, ale to pewnie kwestia czasu. Możecie się wypowiadać na ten temat w powyższym linku. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:30, lis 17, 2014 (UTC) * Wielki Quiz o Harrym Potterze II *: Zapraszamy do brania udziału kolejnym Quizie, przygotowanym przez użytkownika Michnar. W powyższym linku znajdziecie dwadzieścia trudnych pytań na temat Harry'ego Pottera. Wyniki quizu zostaną ogłoszone *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:30, gru 19, 2014 (UTC) * Przydział do domów *: Jakiś czas temu użytkowniczka Venet dodała propozycję nowego projektu. Chodzi o quiz, którego wynikiem ma być przydział do jednego z czterech domów Hogwartu. Dokładna mechanika projektu jeszcze nie została wyjaśniona, ale to pewnie kwestia czasu. Możecie się wypowiadać na ten temat w powyższym linku. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:30, sty 17, 2014 (UTC) * Czatowe Opowieści I - początek dłuuugiej historii *: Użytkownik Pisarz228 napisał pierwsza część swoich Czatowych opowieści, w których opisuje swoje pierwsze wejście na czat i relacje z niektórymi osobami. zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:11, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) * Czatowe Opowieści VII - Pięć gwiazdek *: Pojawiła się kolejna (tymczasowo ostatnia) część bloga Czatowe Opowieści Addamka09. Opisany zostaje w nim konkurs Międzynarodowy Fan Art i otrzymanie przez Adamka uprawnień Moderatora Czatu. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 16:31, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) * Extra news VI *: 225px|prawoNasza społeczność pożegnała już były 2014 rok i podsumowała go w trzech głosowaniach. W pierwszym określono najważniejsze wydarzenie zeszłego roku, którym okazało się założenie konkursu Fan Art. Następne głosowanie to znany z tamtego roku Użytkownik Roku, tym razem pojawiły się nowe kategorie, ale zostało tez kilka starych: Najaktywniejszy w edycjach - Kamilb, Najaktywniejszy na forum - Michnar, Najaktywniejszy na czacie - Karu i Adam, Najsympatyczniejsza - Animagia, Najzabawniejszy - Karu, Najpracowitsza - Animagia, Najlepszy twórca rysunków - Rene, Odkrycie roku - Evangelyn, Najlepszy pomysłodawca - Addamek09, Najlepszy administrator - Animagia. Trzecie głosowanie wyłoniło również najlepszy z najlepszych artykułów - Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a i najlepszy z najlepszych fan art - Glideroy Lockhart, autorstwa WillowSilver1866. Mamy nadzieję że nawy rak będzie jeszcze lepszy, będzie jeszcze więcej konkursów, projektów i edycji przede wszystkim. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 22:21, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) * Extra News V *: Dobiegł końca 2014 rok na HPW. Jaki był? Cóż - był dobry, na początku pojawił się krótki projekt Flamethrower. Latem zaczął się konkurs Fan Art, a później HPW współorganizowała Międzynarodowy Fan Art, który nie doszedł do skutku z powodu braku uczestników. W 2014 roku zaszły także zmiany na stanowiskach administratorskich: Nowym administratorem na początku 2014 został Krystianwolski, zaś Notabene i Oola w listopadzie straciły swoje prawa. Dnia 24.08.2014 do grona moderatorów czatu na stałe dołącza Addamek09. Z okazji świąt Addamek09 dał userom HPW prezent. W czerwcu ustaliliśmy nowy regulamin administratorów *: - Karu (dyskusja) 9:37, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) * W dniu 02.01.2015 Kamilb nasz wieloletni edytor został rollbackiem. *: W dniu 03.01.2015 ukazał się wywiad z Krystianemwolskim, naszym administratorem. Zapraszam do lektury *: - Karu (dyskusja) 11:29, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) * Prezent *: Można otrzymać prezent od użytkownika Addamek09, wystarczy napisać czego się chce. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:33, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) * Extra News V *: Dzisiaj (21.11.2014) nasza druga, ze względu na staż Administratorka Oola11 ogłosiła swoje odejście ze stanowiska. Mamy nadzieję, że użytkowniczka nadal będzie obecna na wiki i może kiedyś postanowi odzyskać uprawnienia. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 20:32, lis 21, 2014 (UTC) * Artykuł Miesiąca XVII *: Pojawiała się nowa edycja konkursu na Artykuł miesiąca. Jak na razie pojawiły się tylko trzy zgłoszenia: Animagii, Michnara (standard) i nowy uczestnik Discord - władca Chaosu i Dysharmonii. Obawiam się, że jeśli aktywność w konkursie nadal będzie spadać to zostanie on rozwiązany. Tymczasem życzę powodzenia uczestnikom i zapraszam do brania udziału. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 16:00, lis 03, 2014 (UTC) * Extra News IV *: W ostatni poniedziałek (10.11.2014) odbyło się spotkanie społeczności Harry Potter Wiki. Na czacie pojawiło się wielu użytkowników, niestety tylko część brała czynny udział. Omówiono kilka ważnych spraw np. odebranie uprawnień administratora Notabene i Ooli, oraz przywrócenie Międzynarodowego Fan Arta. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 23:01, lis 12, 2014 (UTC) * HPW na FB *: Nasza administratorka Animagia jakiś czas temu dodała bardzo ważny wątek dotyczący fanpejdża HPW. Zaoferowała w nim stanowisko administratora strony, ale oczywiście nie odda tego zadania byle komu. Propozycję należy starannie przemyśleć, bo zadanie nie należy do najprostszych i jest wymagające. Polecam zapoznanie się z wątkiem i rozważenie oferty. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:45, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) * Extra News III *: Uwaga! 10 listopada 2014 roku, o 19:00 odbędzie się spotkanie społeczności HPW, na czacie. Wszyscy czujący się członkami naszej społeczności jest zaproszony, ale mile widziani są również nowi użytkownicy. Podczas spotkania zostaną poruszone tematy rozwoju wiki, będzie można podzielić się pomysłami i porozmawiać, o ich realizacji. Jeśli się uda przeprowadzona zostanie rekrutacja do redakcji Proroka codziennego. Serdecznie zapraszam! *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:49, lis 05, 2014 (UTC) * Fan Art VIII *: Nowa edycja rozpoczyna się bardzo owocnie, bo pojawiło się wiele zgłoszeń, najwidoczniej bardzo przypadła do gustu kategoria "patronusy". Już pojawił się pierwszy rysunek autorstwa, trzykrotnej zwyciężczyni Rene.2705, przedstawiający kota. Oto obecna zgłoszenia: *: Addamek09 (Feniks), Rene.2705 (Kot), Lunatyk99 (Łania), Lily Rose Potter3 (Sarna), Montez (Sowa), LOVEMLP-FIM (Jednorożec), Księżniczka Kiara (Jeleń), Pisarz228 (Smok Walijski), Scraggy (Pies), EmiliaBlack (Lis), Karabinoczłowiek (Testral), Milena5656 (Wilkołak). *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 16:02, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) * Extra News II *: Na wiki zaszły znaczne zmiany pod względem wyglądu. Niedawno dodany motyw haloween powoli ustępuje klimatom jesiennym, które zostaną z nami do grudnia. Bardzo ciekawym pomysłem było zmienienie wyglądu kursora (choć zdania na ten temat są podzielone), na różdżkę i ikony powiadomień na sowę. Nowości można zobaczyć również na czacie, gdzie komunikaty wprowadzają nas w klimat magii i czarodziejstwa. Gratuluję administracji, oraz wszystkim, którzy pomagali za odwalenie świetnej roboty i mam nadzieję na więcej takich zmian. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:34, lis 03, 2014 (UTC) * Ekstra News I *: Jak pewnie wielu z was zauważyło doszło do zmiany wyglądu HPW na styl Haloweenowy. Autorami tego o to dzieła są administratorzy Animagia i Krystianwolski, oraz Helper, którego nicku nie wymienię bo boję się o konto. Teraz HPW wygląda jak dynia z fragmentami starego motywu. Na czacie wymieniono kilka następujących zdań na ten temat: "Świetne", "Razi w oczy", "Nic nie widać", "Źle skomponowane kolory", "Ciepła atmosfera". Informuję że motyw Haloween nie jest tu na stałe i zniknie za kilka dni. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:45, paź 30, 2014 (UTC) * Artykuł Miesiąca XVI (głosowanie) *: Kolejna edycja konkursu dobiega końca. Prawdopodobnie to pierwszy od bardzo dawna przypadek gdy wszyscy uczestnicy skończyli na czas. W tym miesiącu udział wzięło czterech użytkowników: Animagia (Klub Ślimaka), Michnar (Reginald Cattermole), Kamilb (Frank Longbottom) i DeXart (Klub Pojedynków). Zaraz po rozpoczęciu głosowania Animagia wyszła na prowadzenie i na razie nic nie wskazuje by ktoś ją wyprzedził. Głosowanie znajduje się w powyższym linku. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:29, paź 31, 2014 (UTC) * XVI Artykuł Miesiąca *: Najdłużej działający konkurs na wiki prawdopodobnie odchodzi w zapomnienie. Liczba uczestników w konkursie cały czas spada. W tym miesiącu zgłosiły się tylko cztery osoby: Animagia (Klub Ślimaka) , DeXart (Klub Pojedynków), Michnar (Reginald Cattermole) i Kamilb (Frank Longbottom), ale nie wiadomo czy wszystkim uda się skończyć na czas. Uczestnikom zostało jeszcze dużo pracy, zwłaszcza Kamilowi, lecz mam nadzieję, że nie powtórzy się sytuacja z poprzedniego miesiąca. Nam tymczasem zostaje tylko czekać na glosowanie i trzymać kciuki. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 14:02, paź 20, 2014 (UTC) * Wikianin od Kuchni *: Niedawno pojawił się całkiem nowy projekt DeXart'a, inspirowany projektem o tej samej nazwie, na Centrum Społeczności, polegający na przeprowadzaniu wywiadów z użytkownikami wiki. Jak na razie wywiady przeprowadza tylko DeXart, a drugi redaktor Michnar jeszcze nie wykazał aktywności. Obecnie wywiady pojawiają się w nieregularnych odstępach, a ich treść nie utrzymuje stałego tematu. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że projekt wyjdzie na prostą i zachęcam do zgłaszania użytkowników. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:16, paź 21, 2014 (UTC) ** Wywiad z Mędrcem **: Oto najnowszy wywiad przeprowadzony z Mędrcem, który niegdyś zasłynął na wiki z filmów o Harrym Potterze. * Fan Art VIII *: Zaczyna się nowa edycja konkursu, tym razem (po długich negocjacjach na czacie) wybrano kategorię "patronusy". Liczę na to, że tym razem pojawi się więcej prac. Obecne zgłoszenia: *: Addamek09 (Feniks), Rene.2705 (Kot), Lunatyk99 (Łania), Lily Rose (Sarna), Montez (Sowa). *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 21:02, paź 24, 2014 (UTC) * Fan Art VIII (wyniki) *: Kolejna edycja naszego konkursu rysowniczego skończona, wygrywa Lunatyk99 ze swoim Zmieniaczem czasu, drugie miejsce uzyskała nowa uczestniczka Animagia i jej Tiara przydziału. Reszta rankingu: *: III - Montez, IV - Addamek09 i V - Księżniczka Kira. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:15, paź 20, 2014 (UTC) * Fan Art VIII *: Po krótkiej przerwie pojawiała się już ósma odsłona konkursu rysowniczego Fan Art. Niestety tym razem zgłosiło się niewiele osób i jeszcze mniej prac (tylko 5), c zapewne jest spowodowane nieatrakcyjną kategorią, jaką są przedmioty magiczne. Do złych wieści należy również fakt, iż nie zobaczymy pracy trzykrotnej zwyciężczyni Rene.2705. Na pociesze powiem że pojawiły się prace użytkowników o równie długim udziale: Montez (Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff), Addamek09 (Złoty Znicz), Księżniczka Kira (Mapa Huncwotów) i Lunatyk99 (Zmieniacz czasu), oraz całkiem nowa uczestniczka, nasza administratorka Animagia (Tiara Przydziału). *: Kolejna edycja naszego konkursu rysowniczego skończona, wygrywa Lunatyk99 ze swoim Zmieniaczem czasu, drugie miejsce uzyskała nowa uczestniczka Animagia i jej Tiara przydziału. Reszta rankingu: *: Tuż po rozpoczęciu głosowania okazało się, że Czara, Zmieniacz Czasu i Tiara najbardziej przypadły do gustu, ale nie wiadomo które z nich wygra. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:06, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) * Szkoła Modlitwy i Cudów w Hogwarcie *: Oto jeden z bardziej kontrowersyjnych wątków na forum. Polak wspomniał tam o nowej chrześcijańskiej parodii Harrego Potter i chyba się nie spodziewał że wywoła to aż taką dyskusję. Użytkownicy nie bulwersowali się tak od słynnej dyskusji, o Śmierci Bellatriks i Syriusza. Niektórzy użytkownicy poprosili nawet o zamknięcie wątku, więc nasz administrator Karu spełnił prośbę społeczności. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:29, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Z __NOEDITSECTION__